The Tundra
by OSG loves to read
Summary: A few years before Katniss Everdeen's infamous first Hunger Games, a tundra arena proved to be among the most uneventful and disappointing settings the Games' spectators had seen. It could have been the least violent Games in history. Surprises abound, however. Two tributes will commit unimaginable acts in order to secure victory. And a familiar face will reach a decision.


**So if you read my fanfic, I announced that I wrote this story. I also gave a long detailed explanation as to how this fanfic came into existence. If you didn't read it, here is a shortened version.**

**Basically my class was reading The Hunger Games along with the other 9th grade classes. To encourage us to study our vocab and get into the story, each class had two tributes that they named and gave strengths. Each week, the class that had the highest score would eliminate the other classes' tributes. In the end, my class had our 2 tributes survive until the end. In the last test, it was girls vs boys. One side won (not going to say who). In class, we had a few ideas about how he/she won. There was everything from manipulation to mutts. But there was one thing we agreed on, there would have to be a battle. This is how I would view how it would have happened. **

**Hence the birth of this one-shot. Basically I became inspired by school... ha! That's a funny concept. But, hopefully you enjoy it. Please review as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy. Only my own characters. Thank you for reading! :)**

A pounding migraine greeted Allona as the sunlight began to filter through her eyelashes when she woke up. "Ugg… good morning world." She muttered as she shifted around in the leaf pile that she gathered shortly before Allona fell asleep. It was miraculous to even find vegetation, let alone enough foliage to make a bed. Of course, this was the year that the Gamemakers decided to hold the Hunger Games in the tundra, a frozen wasteland. And of course, due to luck, Allona's name was picked. Of course.

_I need my bag. Where the hell is it? _Allona thought to herself as she shifted through her 'bed'. _Food. Need food. Food in bag. So hungry. The deer bologna would make an ideal breakfast. _Rubbing her hand along the rough ground, she found it four to six feet away._ Finally, I can eat- ah, CRAP! _Alas, when lunging for would-be meal, her knee skinned the ground; having the misfortune to land on her dagger.

_Lovely. This is great. Just great. Simply wonderful. Let's look at the result and… oh perfect! A nice line of blood estimated to be at least 4 ½ inches long. Well, what a wonderful wake-up call. What's next? A good fight to the death with Thor? What else will karma throw in my way? Actually… today may be the day. The last day in the arena… Am I ready?_

Answering that question, even if it is mentally, sent an icy coldness in Allona and settled itself in her heart. But that is what the Hunger Games does, changes you, colder and far more unreachable of a person. So instead, she grabbed her backpack and got to work on pulling out a sheet of cloth and wrapping it around the skin slightly below her knee of her left leg. After that, she grabbed the long-awaited deer bologna and sat chewing on it while waiting for her leg to quit bleeding. _Mmmm… food. Now, about Thor…_

* * *

Thor's dreams the previous night were black and white. No, seriously; they were. He also looked in the eyes of Petunia, her pupils reflecting her uneasiness as she screamed.

Next, he saw his eleven year old brother, Gunnar, as he said, "Yeah, he's got a chance. Beating that girl though, that's the real challenge. Now, please excuse me, Pop needs me to help haul this log. The Quintons have a lumber quota to fill by tomorrow."

His dream shifted to the sight of his ma sitting in the rocker, working on a quilt made of fabrics that were colored orange. It looked so soft, comforting, a true security blanket. Thor observed his mother's face. Her chocolate brown eyes spilled over with silent tears. She glanced at a small black box in front of her, the family's only television. "Fourteen. Why him? He's just a boy." Thor tried to reach out to her. He tried to contact each one of them; Petunia, Gunnar, Ma. But the result was always the same; their image becomes blurred as the next appears. The entire dream was on repeat, with Claudius Templesmith's words, "The winner of the Hunger Games is…" as the soundtrack.

_That's wonderful Thor. Now you're crazy_,he told himself. _You've been in here too long. So, what's next? _

What is next? It's just him and… Allona. Sweet, beautiful Allona, who wouldn't hurt a fly. _Now she is hunting me. And I am hunting her. Huh, never though that would happen. _Thor tried not to remember their past; it would only haunt him at the most unnecessary of moments, like when he'll be slicing her throat. Still, his memories began pouring in.

"_Alow-na, is it?"_

"_Actually its Allona."_

"_Same difference."_

"_And you're the Norse god of thunder… Thor right?"_

_The boy grinned. "Yeah, I am the god of thunder, or at least, named after him."_

_ "Nice to meet you. I.. got to go."_

_ "Yeah, me too. Well see ya."_

_ They were only the ages of ten and twelve at the time, a chance meeting at school. Four years passed before they saw each other again._

_ "Ladies first!" A woman dressed in a cotton candy colored dress strolled leisurely over to the glass ball containing the countless names of girls whose lives may be crushed. All it takes is fate._

_ "Allona Redbrook." A girl of about the age sixteen pushed through the crowds surrounding her. Her hair was pulled in a suitable ponytail, not one strand of hair out of line, not messy at all. She was dressed in a mossy green dress with a hem that reached slightly below her knees. Her hard expression searched the crowd grimly once climbing on stage._

_ "Aren't you a pretty girl?" The escort shook her hand._

_ "Now, let us do the gentlemen." Reaching in the other glass container, the escort's hands singled out a piece of paper from the others. "Thor Coulson."_

_ A boy of the age of fourteen made his way to the stage. Already, he was tall and muscular. He pushed back his ebony colored hair before shaking the escort's hand._

_ "Tributes shake hands." Thor turned to the girl beside him. She nodded and Thor could have sworn she almost smiled at him. "I present to you, the tributes of District Seven!"_

_ A day or two later, they met their stylists. Thor's stylist was vocal about his every thought, even if it was a ridiculous idea. He said that he envisioned, "A strong, sturdy tree. Aged, yet wise. Yes, very wise. The bark will be rough, but firm. Ooo… I like where this is going…" And on he went, rambling about trees, the same thing they had done for the past decade._

_ Thor didn't have any hope in his presentation. However, later, he was sitting around when Allona struck up a conversation with somebody who worked under their stylist. Turns out, this guy is an amazing tattoo artist. _

"_Can you… can you give me one." Thor found himself saying._

_ "Boy, you realize you are young for a tattoo? Oh well, style and sense of fashion begins at any age." Truthfully, Thor felt that if he was going to die, why would age limits matter? He was going into the Hunger Games! _

_ When the guy, Lark asked him what he wanted, Thor whispered it into his ear. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of, just that he didn't want to say it out loud._

_ "What is that on your arm?" Allona said to him an hour later at dinner._

_ "My tattoo." On Thor's left bicep, was a red heart with an arrow shot through it. The words 'MOM' stood bold. Typical. Great idea Thor._

_ Allona actually smiled. __**Finally.**_

So who was this girl Allona now? Is she avoiding him at all cost? Did she operate like a wolf, creeping and traveling through the terrain quietly? Is she bloodthirsty? The last person to die was Talon. But Kacie… what happened to her? Did Talon get her or… Allona would never… well, would she kill?

* * *

Her leg felt better. That is what mattered. Allona glanced around at the environment around her. The Gamemakers will surely want them to fight to the death soon. So what obstacle are they planning?

Strapping her dagger to her waist, Allona threw her backpack over her shoulder. Time to go. Allona didn't limp too much, but she was slower. She hiked up a smooth incline until she came to an area full of boulders. Allona carefully lowered herself to the ground and edged her way to the largest one. From where she was sitting, Allona could see the frozen wasteland below, covered in boulders with dry soil mixed with bits of ice.

It was weird not talking to someone. Someone who can help carry what's necessary and give advice. But that someone is gone.

_"Kacie, we need to head north."_

_ "I feel it would be better to go west."_

_ "Fine, we'll go northwest." No conflict Allona, she told herself. Just provide compromises. It'll all be over soon. Then you'll face the guilt._

_ "Alright." Kacie wrapped her coat around herself, attempting to absorb the heat. It was a hard night. No firewood for warmth. Food is running low. It was when Allona realized what she must do. So, she convinced Kacie that they should go 'hunting'. Walking around will help to circulate blood, Allona said, which was enough to convince Kacie. _

_Allona giggled. 'Hunting' can have double meanings in the Hunger Games._

_ They soon reached an overlook. There was at least a fifty foot drop to whatever was below, perhaps boulders._

_ "See? We need to head-"Kacie gasped and fell forward on her face. She was stabbed. _

_ "You won't live to see the sunrise Kacie." Allona kicked Kacie so that she could roll over and look her properly. "You should enjoy the sky while you can. It is a lovely shade of pink."_

_ "Why did you do this?"_

_ "Allies are a silly thing to trust in the Hunger Games Kacie. Eventually something was bound to happen. Don't tell me you weren't planning to do the same."_

_ Kacie's face was pale as she struggled to look up. "I'm sorry for every stupid thing I did in my life." She rested her head against the icy ground. "The sky is beautiful." Suddenly her eyes closed. _

_ The cannon boomed. Kacie was dead._

_Truthfully, Allona was planning to push Kacie over the cliff. But what would be the point of that if she is already stabbed? The Games change you. But is she that cold?_

Allona suddenly tensed. She quickly snapped out of her flashback when somebody spoke. And he hit her hard on the head.

* * *

The sponsors had outdone themselves this time. Thor was ready to use his hunting knife after his spear was destroyed. But apparently Talon's death proved to the sponsors that he was worthy.

Looking at it, Thor estimated the bat to be at least 3 feet long; the size of a yard stick. Definitely teak, the wood must have come from foreign lands. It was beautiful. _But why a bat? Can't I have a sword? It would make the job faster, not to mention more humane if done properly. I could just slice Allona and make her death quick rather than bop her on the head and hope for the best. Oh… I know why. Because this late in the Games, a weapon would be expensive. Still, be grateful for what you have. I could come up from behind and… watch it Thor. You're becoming a Career. _

* * *

Panting. Hearts pounding. The thrill of the Games is over, yet it isn't. All it takes is for one more death. A bloodshed climax. Fortunately, it was only day four in the arena. First day seventeen died of hyperthermia.

Allona swiped her dagger at Thor's hand. However, he had been anticipating this and his bat met her weapon midair. These were the most boring Games. Sure there was betrayal and blood, yet it happened before and will happen again in the Hunger Games. This fight will show that these Games weren't time wasted.

It's coming down the line. District versus district_. It all began when Thor decided to climb over some rocky terrain. There he found Allona sitting on the base of a cliff, surveying the land, apparently waiting for him. In a clear, thunderous, yet proud voice, Thor smirked and exclaimed, "What a wonderful view isn't it? Shame it won't last long." As he swung his bat around and made a clean hit. Allona gasped and shot up suddenly and made a 180 degree turn as she pulled out her dagger. But she was not quick enough without Thor going in to attack once again. _And so it began, one of the few battles the Games has seen that year.

The audience was starved for this type of 'entertainment'. Finally, something the Gamemakers were looking for, something that could save them from ruining the Games. The frozen tundra type arena had killed most of the tributes. Now, the fight of life and death and the competition to become Victor may make up for it.

"Give up."

"Never!" Allona snarled and ducked under Thor's right arm and swiped at his abdomen. With the adrenaline rushing through her veins, Allona stumbled and landed on her knee that she had just injured earlier that day.

Allona grimaced. Then she looked up to see Thor brushing his hand over his stomach. A slight patch of red was bleeding through his shirt. Perfect. If she can just out last Thor, Allona can win this thing.

She stood and attempted to hit Thor on the head. Yet, he managed to look up in time to stop her blade midair. As Allona's dagger cut into the glistening bat, Thor grabbed her other arm and twisted it behind her back.

Allona lost her balance and fell on her stomach. Thor still had her arm twisted behind her as he tackled her and pressed her against the icy terrain.

_If I could just use her dagger against her, I could kill Allona._ He tried to twist her hand. He tried to stab Allona. However, in the midst of this, Allona suddenly raised her right leg and kicked Thor.

It was unexpected. Just what Allona wanted. She rolled over and quickly sat up before Thor could process what happened. And as Thor realized what Allona did and began reaching for his bat, Allona slashed Thor across his neck. He was bleeding.

_Or she could kill me. Huh… didn't see that coming._ _I need to fight back. No… strength… left though. _Thor closed his eyes. _The Capitol tricked me. Growing up, I swore it wouldn't be that way if I were picked. Yet I played their Game. I had the opportunity of the most boring Games, with almost everyone dying of hyperthermia, of having quiet deaths. Yet I blew it. Even now, I played right into their hands. There's one thing left though. I need to die my way. _Thor opened his eyes. He won't let them have the pleasure of watching him be tortured.

"I hope you win." Allona blinked. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

Thor continued. "Please win these Games for me. For everyone. Just don't let…" Thor hesitated and tried to breath. "the people destroy you. The way they did me." Thor rubbed his arm. It was difficult. He just wanted the words on his arm to be the last ones he saw. "Mama."

Allona felt silent, warm, wet tears trail down her face. She wiped it off with her sleeve. Thor was dead. The cannon boomed. He was right. These Games are over. And she is Victor._ Hello world. How have you been? Looks like you need to change._

* * *

Far away from the arena, Plutarch Heavensbee watched the screen. He came as a potential sponsor. But this is it. This is the last straw. He looked at Fulvia. From what he can interpret from his secretary's expression, apparently she had enough of it too. _Let the rebellion begin_, Plutarch thought to himself.

* * *

THE END

**And that's that. If you liked it, check out my other fanfics. **

**Small note: "Hello world. How have you been? Looks like you need to change." that was inspired by the lyrics from the song Hello World by Lady Antebellum.**

**And I know, all of that couldn't just cause Plutarch to decide that, but maybe he was thinking that for years and he was really just reaching that conclusion. I don't know... maybe.**

**I hope you enjoyed it though.**

**As always, read and review!**


End file.
